You're not alone !
by Samandrielle
Summary: Le monde tel que nous le connaissions n'est plus. Les morts ont remplacé les vivants et errent désormais au grand jour. Pourtant quelques survivant subsiste, tel que Law, un ancien médecin légiste, anciennement établit à Washington. Alors qu'il errait sur les routes, sans but précis, celui-ci fera la rencontre de deux frères. Paring : Law x Smoker; Law x ?


Bonjour/ Bonsoir ! Bon du coup me voici avec ma première fanfiction depuis quelques années et la premières fanfiction sur cette univers formidable qu'est One Piece. Il y a moyen qu'après toutes ces années je ne sois pas trop rouillé. Du coup nous voilà pour une fanfiction dans un contexte post-apocalyptique ! Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être un contexte assez sympas, même si il faut l'avouer, c'est pas forcément ce qu'il y a de plus joyeux. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Une fin et un début :**

Les yeux rivés sur la route, pour seule compagnie le ronron continu du moteur, voilà des heures que les kilomètres défilaient sur le compteur, sans jamais s'arrêter, ce dans le silence le plus total. Un silence qui s'était installé de manière permanente, tel une masse visqueuse dont on ne pouvait se défaire. Plus les jours passaient, plus celui-ci s'épaississait, étouffant tout sur son passage. Et cela durait depuis plus d'un mois déjà, un mois que le monde avait cessé de tourner rond, voir même de tourner tout court. Un mois que tout était parti en vrille, un mois qui semblait duré une éternité. Pourtant, Trafalgar Law se souvenait parfaitement du jour ou tout commençât et tout prit fin.

 _•••_

 _"Let's say sunshine for everyone_  
 _But as far as I can remember_  
 _We've been migratory animals_  
 _Living under changing weather"_  
Syd Matters, Obstacles

Sa journée avait commencé d'une manière des plus ordinaire qu'il soit, un début de journée comme il y en eut tant d'autre, et comme il aurait espéré en avoir d'avantage dans le futur. Comme chaque matin, Law avait émergé aux aurores, une vielle habitude qui avait la vie dure, vestige de ses années d'études en faculté de médecine. Bien qu'il ne soit plus étudiant, ces dernières avaient sérieusement impacté son rythme de sommeil, lui valant notamment de toujours arborer des cernes qui lui donnaient cet air maladif qu'il détestait tant.  
Malgré tout, il tirait néanmoins certains avantages à cette situation, notamment celui de voir le monde s'éveiller, faire partie de ces rares spectateurs qui observaient la ville reprendre vie chaque matin, d'assister à la lever de rideaux de chaque représentation qu'était la vie de tous les jours. Il aimait profiter de ce calme ambiant, des premières lueurs du jour sur une ville qui bientôt se remettrait à bourdonner, comme envahit par un essaim d'abeilles ouvrières.

Un autre de ces avantages était celui de pouvoir profiter d'une vue d'exception. Mais là, il ne s'agissait en aucun cas que celle qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous les fenêtres du charmant petit appartement dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement, mais bel et bien celle que lui offrait le charmant jeune homme qui partageait ses draps et qui s'avérait être (semble-t-il) son magnifique compagnon. Une vue dont il ne se lassait nullement, admirant ce dernier dans le moindre détail, comme on le ferait avec une œuvre d'art. Laissant son regard se promener sur le torse de ce dernier, un torse fort bien bâtit, à la plastique de rêve, avant de s'attarder sur de jolies clavicules, remontant ensuite sur de fines lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées. Puis venait le nez, un nez qui ne faisait qu'accentuer le charme de ce charmant minois, surmonté de cheveux gris, ce malgré le jeune âge de leur propriétaire. Law aimait tout particulièrement y glisser ses doigts, se délecter de leur texture soyeuse, ainsi que de leur parfum enivrant. Ce simple geste ayant le don de l'apaiser de manière instantané. Il se concentrât à nouveau sur le torse de ce dernier, sur cette peau qu'il aimait tant, cette dernière arborant encore les stigmates de la nuit passée.  
Ayant fini son observation, jugent qu'il pouvait bien se le permettre, au lieu de se lever, il vint se lover contre le corps de son compagnon, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de ce dernier, voulant profiter de cette douce chaleur qui émanait de lui ainsi que cette odeur qui le rendait complètement fou, un parfum enivrant, un savant mélange de citron et de cigare froid, loin, très loin d'être désagréable.  
Des bras vinrent doucement s'enrouler autour de lui, l'attirant un peu plus vers la source de chaleur qu'était le torse de son amant. En guise de réponse, Law vint déposer un baiser dans son cou.

« - Bonjour ..., murmura une voix au creux de son oreille avant qu'on ne vienne déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit Law tout en venant voler un baiser bien moins chaste à son interlocuteur. Bien dormis ... Smo-ya ?

\- A tes côtés, toujours, répondit Smoker d'une voix taquine avant d'ajouter : du moins quand tu me laisses l'occasion de dormir !

\- A t'entendre on pourrait croire que je suis coupable ! Répondit un Law faussement offusqué. Si je me souviens bien, tu es le premier à m'avoir sauté dessus !

\- Mais tu es coupable, affirma Smoker en attirant son amant un peu plus contre lui et venant lui voler un tendre baisé. »

Le jeune brun répondit au baisé, faisant preuve de la même tendresse que son amant, avant de finalement venir ce lover un peu plus contre le torse de ce dernier, profitant simplement de l'instant présent, se délectant de sa chaleur.

Bien que leur relation ait commencé d'une manière peu banale et des moins romantiques qui soit, et soit surtout basé sous le signe de la passion, ils ne manquaient jamais de faire preuve de tendresse l'un envers l'autre. Car si, de par leurs expériences respectives, la vie leur avait appris une chose, c'était de profiter du moment présent, car demain était imprévisible. Cette réalité leur revint amèrement à la figure quelques semaines auparavant au cours de ce qui a première vue semblait être une banale affaire. Celle-ci s'était soldée par la mort d'un agent de police et la mise en arrêt du meilleur médecin légiste de la région suite à d'importante blessure. Dans son malheur Law avait eu énormément de chance, son bras n'était pas passé loin de la paralysie, si cela avait été le cas, il aurait pu dire adieux à sa brillante carrière.  
A ce douloureux souvenir, Smoker ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil au bras du jeune brun. Celui-ci était toujours en partie recouvert de bandage, mais certaines cicatrices étaient déjà visibles, des cicatrices dont il ne se déférait sans doute jamais et qui striaient le bras tatouer du jeune homme. Il y passa doucement les doigts, les effleurant délicatement, prenant tout de même garde à ne pas le blesser davantage, ses blessures avaient beau s'être refermé, elles n'en restaient pas moins sensible.

Law le stoppa dans sa contemplation pour l'entrainer dans un doux baisé. Baisé qui au fur et à mesure se fut plus passionné, mais qui malheureusement fut stopper net par la sonnerie stridente du téléphone. C'est à contrecœur que Smoker dut couper court à ce baiser afin d'aller décrocher. Le téléphone de service sonnant à une heure aussi matinal ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, une urgence. Law, bien que frustré de cette brutal interruption, ne manqua pas une miette du spectacle que lui offrait le corps nu de son amant.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Smoker refit son apparition, affichant un air grave mêlé à une certaine dose irritation. Sans rien dire, il vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, allumant son premier cigare de la journée, histoire de se calmer un peu. Sans même avoir besoin de demander, Law compris que leur journée de repos commune venaient de leur passé sous le nez, le crime ne prenait pas de vacances. Il se glissa doucement derrière son amant, l'enlaçant de ses bras.

"- Mauvaise nouvelle ... ? Demanda-t-il, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- On peut dire ça, tous les agents sont mobilisés au central ..., répondit Smoker d'une voix quelque peut irrité. Toi y compris ...

\- Tiens donc ? Je leur manque ?

\- Je ne me réjouirais pas autant si j'étais toi, ça à l'air d'être un sacré bordel pour qu'on soit tous mobilisé.

\- Du moment qu'il y a des macchabées, j'ai pas à me plaindre, répondit le jeune homme de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit. »

Law était médecin légiste, l'un des plus prometteurs de sa génération disait-on. Ses capacités de déduction ainsi que ses grandes connaissances lui avait rapidement permis de se faire un nom dans le milieu. Les morts n'avaient aucun secret pour lui, tel un nécromancien, il savait les faire parler.  
Tandis que beaucoup avant lui avaient pris des années, voir même des décennies à se faire un nom, Law n'avait pris que deux ans. Commençant d'abord par le poste d'assistant, avant de finalement être principal légiste de la police de Washington.  
Il avait réussi, et ceux malgré des débuts compliqués. Mis à part par le chef, on ne peut pas dire que Law avait été franchement apprécié par ses collègues. Connaissant son passé, beaucoup se montrait extrêmement méfiant à son égard. Méfiance qui au fil du temps et des affaires avait fini par se dissiper, faisant de lui l'une des fiertés du bureau.  
Mais voilà déjà deux mois que le bureau de police de Washington se retrouvait privé du jeune prodige. Celui-ci s'étant vu obligé de prendre un repos forcé, ce à la suite de l'incident évoqué précédemment.  
Si l'on faisait appel à lui aujourd'hui, et ce malgré sa convalescence, c'était qu'il devait s'agir d'une affaire d'une certaine complexité. Après plus de deux mois d'inactivité, la simple idée de retrouver sa salle d'autopsie le remplissait de joie, ce même si cela devait paraitre quelque peu déplacé. Car ne l'oublions pas, car lorsqu'on faisait appel à lui, il était toujours question de morts. Mais l'avantage avec les morts, c'est que contrairement aux vivants, on ne pouvait pas les froisser avec des propos qui pour beaucoup pourraient paraitre déplacé.

Voyant son compagnon se lever afin de se préparer à reprendre du service, Smoker ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à son sujet. Son arrêt aurait dû s'étendre sur quatre mois, sachant que son bras était toujours en cours de rééducation, il doutait que ce soit une bonne idée de le voir reprendre aussi tôt. Mais les ordres de son supérieur étaient sans appel. Voyant Law s'activer avec enthousiasme, il se garda de faire la moindre remarque, sachant pertinemment qu'il était impossible de négocier avec cette tête de mule et que mis à part une remarque cinglante, il n'aurait rien à y gagner. Empêcher Law de faire quelque chose était quasi impossible. Immédiatement après son accident le jeune homme avait voulu reprendre le travail, si lui et ses collègues présents ne l'avaient pas retenu, il n'y a aucun doute que ce dernier serait retourné dans sa salle d'autopsie, ce même si il avait dû ramper.

Une fois son second cigare terminé, Smoker s'activa à son tour et alla se préparer à son tour. Une fois son uniforme revêtu, il alla fouiller dans la penderie avant de revenir avec un révolver et son étui qu'il tendit à son amant.

« - Ca à l'air d'un sacré bordel et vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, je veux que tu gardes ça sur toi ! Énonça Smoker d'un ton qui était sans appel.

\- Je serai dans ma salle d'autopsie, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

\- Promet moi de le garder sur toi ! »

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait discuter, d'une main encore hésitante et encore affaiblie, il vint fixer l'étui à sa ceinture avant de finir de se vêtir. C'est donc en silence qu'ils finirent de se préparer, échangeant un dernier baiser avant de quitter le charmant petit appartement qu'ils occupaient en plein centre.

Ce matin-là, Law ne remarqua pas le nombre inhabituel de sirène qui résonnait au travers de la ville, de l'agitation ambiante peu commune pour une heure aussi matinale. Pourtant, tout ceci n'était que le début, le début de la fin.

•••

Plonger dans ses pensées, Law continuait d'avancer, avalant les kilomètre les uns après les autres faisant fit du spectacle de désolation que lui offrait la route. Ne prêtât aucune attention aux nombreux véhicules à l'abandon, aligner sur des kilomètres de bitumes, ni même aux rôdeurs qui tournaient autour de ces derniers. Tout cela n'avait aucune importance, plus rien n'importait désormais, mis à part sa survie ... Et encore, il n'était même pas sûre de vraiment le vouloir. Pourtant, il se devait d'honorer sa promesse. En attendant il avançait, inlassablement, voulant simplement mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette ville maudite, il devait avancer, avancer à tout prix. Qu'importe si il s'agissait d'une réaction logique ou non, il avançait toujours un peu plus vers l'est, ce sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. En réalité sa réaction était simplement le résultat du traumatisme qu'il avait subi, mais jamais il ne l'admettrait.

Brusquement, sans tout de suite sans rendre compte, il se retrouva à écraser la pédale de frein. Quelque chose, enfin plutôt quelqu'un de faire irruption sur la route et lui faisait signe de stopper le véhicule. Afin d'éviter l'individu, Law manqua de faire une sortie de route. Il s'arrêta de justesse au bord de la route, retenant quelque juron. Un peu méfiant, il ne coupa pas directement le contact et se contenta d'ouvrir la fenêtre. L'individu qui s'approcha était un jeune homme qui ne devait sans doute pas dépasser la vingtaine, mais au vu de son visage sale, noircie par un mélange de boue et de suie, il était difficile de définir un âge exact. Les vêtements de ce dernier n'étaient pas non plus d'une grande propreté, eux aussi couverts de boue, de suie, déchiré par endroit, ces derniers comportaient aussi quelques taches de sang, qui à première vue ne semblait pas être le sien. Mais ce qui marqua surtout le légiste c'était la détresse et la panique du jeune homme. C'est haletant que celui-ci prit la parole.

« - S'il vous plait ... Mon petit frère ... aidez-nous ..., parvint-il à articulé d'une voix tremblante. »

D'un naturel méfiant, Law analysa rapidement la situation, pesant le pour et le contre, pourtant il n'y avait pas matière à tergiversé bien longtemps, le jeune homme se tenant devant lui semblait désespéré, il avait pris un risque en se jetant sous les roues de son véhicule et un tel désespoir ne pouvait être feint. Ni une ni deux, il coupa le contact et sortit du véhicule, rattrapant de justesse le jeune homme qui semblait tombé d'épuisement. Celui-ci s'accrocha à son sweat avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

« - Mon petit frère ... je vous en prie, aidez le ... il est blessé ..., le suppliât-il. Il est un peu plus haut ... je l'ai laissé ... »

Law voulut aider le jeune homme à s'asseoir pour que celui-ci se repose un peu pendant qu'il irait chercher son petit frère, mais celui-ci refusa catégoriquement voulant le mener au plus vite jusqu'à ce dernier. Il finit donc par le suivre, suivant un petit sentier qui surplombait la route, ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre un jeune garçon adossé à un arbre, visiblement inconscient. Celui-ci ne devait très certainement pas avoir plus de douze ans et arborait les mêmes cheveux noirs que son grand-frère. Il était tout aussi sale que ce dernier, de la boue et de la suie recouvrant ses vêtements, mais Law y décela surtout de nombreuse tâche de sang. Son grand-frère s'apprêtait à le soulever quand Law l'arrêtât.

« - J'ai des connaissances médicales, je dois d'abord l'examiner, lui dit-il calmement.

\- Vous pouvez l'aider ... ? Le questionna le jeune homme.

\- Pour l'instant j'en sais rien ... »

Cela faisait bel lurette que Law n'avait pas eue de patient vivant en face de lui, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de savoir quoi faire, commençant d'abord par prendre le pou de ce dernier. Celui-ci était faible, mais régulier. Il plaçât alors une main sur le front du jeune garçon, celui-ci était brulant de fièvre.

« - A-t 'il été mordu ? Demandat le légiste, tout en commençant à faire un examen des blessures du jeune garçon. »

Le grand-frère fit non de la tête. Effectivement, Law ne trouvât pas le moindre signe de morsure, mais plusieurs brûlures ainsi que de nombreuse plaie, dont une importante à la jambe qui semblait infecté. Law s'apprêtait à questionner le jeune homme sur ce qui leur était arrivé lorsqu'un craquement raisonna au loin suivit de plusieurs grognements. Des rôdeurs approchaient.

Sans un mot, il commença à soulever le jeune garçon avant de le prendre sur ses épaules, faisant signe au grand-frère de se diriger vers la voiture.

« - T'en fait pas mon p'tit gars, je vais vous sortir de là », murmura-t-il à l'adresse de son jeune patient, avant d'emboiter le pas du grand-frère d'un pas rapide, ignorant la douleur vive qu'il ressentait dans son bras.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à regagner la vielle impala qui lui servait de véhicule. Ils eurent à peine fini d'installer le jeune garçon à l'arrière qu'un groupe de rôdeurs sortirent à la tour du sentier qu'ils avaient emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sans perdre de temps Law regagna la place du conducteur. Son patient allait devoir attendre, pour l'instant l'urgence était de fuir le plus vite possible la troupe grandissante qui commençait à sortir des bois. 

* * *

Alors ? • w •  
Qu'en dites vous ? Promis je reviens très vite avec la suite !


End file.
